Harapan
by Hikaru No Yukita
Summary: Sakura tahu, Sakura abnormal. Sakura tahu, Sakura berbeda. Tapi Sakura juga tahu, Sakura memiliki harapan, sama seperti manusia normal lainnya.


_**Sakura berbeda?**_

Ya, Sakura tahu itu.

_**Sakura abnormal? Sakura aneh?**_

Apalagi itu.

_**Kalau Sakura dicintai Sasuke?**_

Ah, Sakura sering merasakannya.

Tapi Sakura tak pernah mempercayainya.

.

**Harapan**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Main Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Inginnya apa?

'Tidak suka? _Jangan Baca_'

**Selamat Membaca~**

.

Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai memikirkan 'harapan'.

Bahkan sejak aku kecil pun, aku tak pernah peduli apa itu 'harapan'. Dan setahuku, 'harapan' hanyalah sesuatu yang tak berguna dan tak perlu kau pikirkan selama-lamanya. Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah telah mengucapkan kalimat semacam itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Saat ini, kukira 'harapan' itu adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar musti terkabul sebelum kita mati.

Atau… sekiranya kita pasti akan membawa pikiran menyebalkan itu meski pun sudah menyentuh tanah kubur.

Bersamaan dengan itu, aku sudah membuat sepuluh 'harapan' bersama Karin, yang setidaknya bisa kukabulkan sebelum aku menarik nafas terakhirku. Yah, meskipun aku ragu semua harapan itu bisa kukabulkan, setidaknya aku memiliki kemauan untuk mengabulkannya. Ibuku bilang, kalau ada kemauan, pasti ada jalan.

Jadi, langsung saja.

'Harapan' pertama, **aku selalu ingin mencicipi apa itu cumi-cumi.**

Sebenarnya, harapan macam ini sama sekali tak pernah terpikir akan kutulis dalam daftar sepuluh harapanku. Tapi, kuakui aku memang tak pernah mencicipi apa itu cumi-cumi. Sejak kecil aku memang tak pernah menyukai makanan semacam itu.

Dan Karin menyukainya. Karin bilang, rasanya enak. Meski kenyal, tersimpan sedikit kenikmatan di dalamnya. Dan kukira aku butuh Karin mengenai harapan yang satu ini.

Semoga saja terkabul sebelum aku mati, _amin_.

Kedua, **aku ingin menghirup udara segar diluar rumah.**

Yah, aku menderita penyakit ini sejak aku sudah berumur lima tahun, kira-kira hampir melebihi sepuluh tahun aku tak pernah keluar rumah. Meskipun aku bisa menghirup udara segar dari jendela kamarku, sebetulnya aku lebih suka keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan santai di taman seberang rumahku.

Aku pernah bertanya pada anak-anak yang mampir ke rumahku tentang taman itu, mereka bilang taman itu nyaman. Semua orang senang berada disana. Disitu pemandangannya bagus.

Dan kiranya aku harus menulis ini di daftar sepuluh harapanku.

Jadi, jangan tanya kenapa harapan yang sudah kusebutkan terasa mudah dilaksanakan semua.

Bersama penyakit ini, semua harapan yang kutulis takkan bisa berjalan lancar untuk dikabulkan.

Semoga yang satu ini juga terkabul, _amin_.

Ketiga, **aku benar-benar ingin memiliki seorang pacar.**

Ketika menulis harapan ini, aku tersenyum miris.

Selama hampir lima belas tahun hidup di dunia, aku tak pernah tahu apa itu perasaan suka terhadap seseorang. Setahuku, suka ya suka. Sama saja ketika aku gemar dengan es krim, berarti aku juga suka es krim.

Tapi, Karin bilang, itu berbeda.

Ia bilang, suka dengan es krim dan suka dengan seseorang itu amat berbeda. Tapi ia tak pernah mau menjelaskannya padaku. Ia lebih suka aku mengetahuinya sendiri daripada harus minta penjelasan terlebih dahulu.

Dan ia bilang, pacaran itu sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Sama saja dengan cinta, kan?

Sudah pasti aku juga ingin harapan ini terkabul, amin.

Keempat, **aku ingin membantah sesuatu, menolak sesuatu, mengatakan tidak untuk sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan. **Dan sejujurnya aku tahu kalau harapan yang satu ini benar-benar bisa mempengaruhi kondisiku saat ini.

Tentu saja berpengaruh.

Kalau aku tak ingin minum obat selama seharian, tentu saja penyakitku akan semakin parah. Kalau aku tak ingin minum air putih seharian, tentu saja aku bisa dehidrasi dan keadaanku jadi semakin parah.

Karin saja tak begitu peduli dengan harapan yang satu ini, ia bilang, ini memang agak berpengaruh untukku. Jadi lebih baik abaikan.

Jadi, menurut kalian? Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar ingin mengabulkannya. Lagipula, ini hanya untuk seharian kok.

Entah kenapa aku tak ingin mengamini harapan yang satu ini.

Selanjutnya…

Kelima, **aku ingin menyentuh bintang di angkasa.**

Sebenarnya, harapan ini sama saja dengan harapan ketiga. Karena, belum tentu harapan seperti ini akan terkabul, kan?

Manusia normal saja belum tentu bisa menyentuh bintang. Apalagi aku?

Untuk harapan yang satu ini, aku tak pernah bisa yakin apakah akan terkabul atau tidak.

Lalu, kenapa aku menulisnya? Tentu karena aku ingin mengabulkannya. Ah, aku bisa saja mengajak Karin untuk mengabulkannya. Karin pasti bisa membantuku.

'Kalau ada kemauan, pasti ada jalan.'

Kuharap ini terkabul, _amin_.

Dan yang keenam, **aku ingin memiliki sahabat yang paling setia padaku.**

Sebenarnya, aku sendiri sudah menemukan sahabat yang kumaksud, kalian juga sudah tahu, kan? Namanya Karin.

Dan entah kenapa, tangan dan otakku memaksaku untuk menulis harapan ini dalam daftar sepuluh harapanku. Toh, hanya otak yang bisa mengatur kerja anggota tubuh kita, kan? Aku harus patuh padanya.

Dan sejujurnya aku tak pernah ingin mereka-reka kalau sahabatku yang paling setia padaku itu bukan Karin.

Kucamkan sekali lagi, Karin itu sahabatku. Ia paling setia padaku.

Tentu aku menyayanginya meski aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa menjadi sahabatnya di dunia ini.

_Dude, _yang namanya kematian tak pernah mengenal umur dan waktu, kan?

Remehkan apa itu kematian dan katakan _amin_. Oke, semoga terkabul.

Ketujuh, **aku ingin memiliki istanaku sendiri.**

Istana? Hah, kau pikir dongeng? Tidak. Bukan istana dalam dongeng yang megah dan besar semacam itu yang kumaksud.

Istana dalam pemikiranku saat ini, adalah tempat dimana aku bisa memecahkan semua emosiku, kesenanganku, rasa sedihku. Dan kamarku bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

Karena seluruh kamarku berhiaskan warna putih, apa yang menjadi warna-warni dalam kehidupanku?

Aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih berharga sebelum aku mati.

Aku ingin ini terkabul, _amin_.

Kedelapan, **aku ingin makan malam dengan ratusan lilin menyala di sekitarku dan dipadukan lagu romantis bersama alat musik piano.**

Jujur, hal macam ini yang selalu kurindukan tiap malam tiba.

Karena, aku tak pernah makan malam semewah itu. Yah, aku memang sering makan malam. Tetapi, makan malamku hanya sebatas bubur, bubur, dan bubur. Dan selalu saja obat-obatan yang menyertai kegiatan makanku. Aku benci itu.

Aku berjanji takkan pernah melupakan kenangan semacam itu jika aku bisa berumur panjang nanti.

Aku juga ingin lagu romantisnya adalah karya dari penyanyi Kelly Chen, salah satu penyanyi yang tak kuketahui asalnya darimana namun mampu membuat lagu yang amat romantis. Kau pernah mendengar lagu Love Paradise ciptaannya? Hum, aku benar-benar menyukai lagu itu.

Sama sekali tak pernah terbersit dalam pikirku untuk melupakan hal menarik semacam ini.

Dan daripada aku tiba-tiba melupakannya, lebih baik kutulis saja kan?

Toh, ini memang harapan yang selalu kudambakan.

_Amin_, untuk kedelapan kalinya.

Harapan kesembilan, **aku ingin bertemu dengan ayahku.**

Ayah? Yah, harapan ini benar-benar sulit untuk kukabulkan.

Sejak kecil, yang mengurusku memang hanya ibu, atau yang biasa kupanggil _kaasan_. Sejak aku lahir, aku tak pernah melihat ayah, bahkan aku tak pernah sekali pun merasakan kasih sayangnya.

Kalau kau membacanya, kuharap kau bisa kembali ke rumah dan bergabung kembali dengan keluarga lamamu, Yah.

Jujur, aku merindukanmu. Aku tak tahu musti mencarimu kemana, keluar rumah saja aku tak pernah diperbolehkan. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sungguh.

Dan aku tak pernah percaya anggapan masyarakat yang bilang kalau kau meninggal. Itu, BOHONG.

Aku. Ingin. Bertemu. Denganmu.

Semoga terkabul, _amin_.

Terakhir tapi tak pernah terabaikan, **aku ingin menarik nafas terakhirku dengan tenang.**

Tak terasa, aku benar-benar akan menulis harapan macam ini.

Menarik? Yang sering kudengar, orang-orang akan bicara, 'menghembuskan nafas terakhir'. Dan kenapa ini beda? Ohlala, aku tak pernah ingin sama dengan manusia lainnya.

Munafik. Aku berenergi. Aku bisa menarik nafas terakhirku, bukannya menghembuskannya.

Munafik.

Hum, aku memang tak pernah bisa hidup tenang. Jadi, kutulislah harapan semacam ini dalam angka nomor sepuluh.

Aku memang selalu diganggu. Selalu dicemooh. Selalu dicaci maki. Tak pernah berhenti mereka berujar, "Pemalas!" "Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa! Manusia macam apa kau!" "Kuharap kau cepat mati, deh!"

Dan tersenyumlah yang lebih baik kulakukan daripada membalas caci maki semacam itu.

Lama-lama mereka juga akan lelah sendiri, kan?

Yang terakhir ini, tentu saja semoga terkabul, _amin_.

.

Oke, selesai. Ada pendapat?

Memang sepuluh harapan yang kutulis tak berarti apa-apa untuk kalian, bahkan kalian rasa ini cukup mudah dikabulkan. Apalagi keinginan nomor satu, dikecualikan bagi pembenci cumi-cumi macam aku.

Dan–hei, akankah ini terkabul?

Aku benar-benar lelah menulisnya. Menjelaskannya secara rinci? Apalagi.

Kalau menurutku semua ini meragukan…

… menurut kalian?

Kita tak pernah mengetahui jawabannya kalau tidak bertanya langsung pada Tuhan.

.

Dan sejujurnya semua akan berjalan lancar kalau ia yang kau cintai benar-benar bisa menemanimu melakukannya.

Pasti.

.

.

.

_Keep or Delete?_

**Author Curcol Area (ACA) :**

Makasih sudah baca. Saran, pendapat, kritik, flame?

Tekan 'review'. :)

-Hikanota-

NB : Sejujurnya, ini MultiChap. Tapi, kalau banyak readers yang nggak menyukainya, kujadikan pajangan di akun FFN-ku saja ya. :D

Thank you~


End file.
